All Apologies
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Después de una noche de juerga, dos jóvenes vuelven a casa. El camino es largo, la radio está fuerte, y están lo suficientemente ebrios como para poner a prueba sus voces. Pero ¿Quién cantará solo al final? Al fin y al cabo, eso es todo lo que somos.


_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí estoy con una historia más seria._

_Estoy dandome un breve descanso de "Mello, presidente!" porque tuve un vacío mental potentisimo esta semana por culpa de las pruebas y etc... así que el humor lo dejo para tiempos más alegres._

_Respecto a la canción, desde la primera vez que la escuché tuve ganas de hacer un fic con ella... de Matt y Mello, por supuesto :)_

_La verdad es que es necesario escucharla para leer esto, ya que aporta una atmósfera diferente. Háganme caso esta vez! :D_

_Se llama (evidentemente) All Apologies y es de Nirvana. Personalmente, recomiendo una versión en vivo (Kurt de verdad se luce como vocalista^^)_

_Puse la letra en español porque... uds saben, las cosas del fubol. Fanfiction y las reglas..._

_Eso vendría siendo... y como no:_

_**DISC: **uff... esto se va haciendo cansador... canción, personajes, en resumen, todo lo que lean y les suene de alguna parte (adivinen!) no es mio. Pertenece a sus respectivos autores y por supuesto a Don Chuck Norris. Etc, etc. Takeshi Obata :P_

* * *

**All Apologies**

El estéreo del auto estaba a todo volumen, no fuese que se quedara dormido al volante. A su lado, su compañero, completamente borracho, desafinaba una tras otra todas las canciones que pasaban por la radio, hasta hacerse tremendamente insoportable.

Finalmente, en el primer semáforo en rojo que encontró, se giró y le gritó que se callara si no quería morir mientras dormía. El joven, pelirrojo, alto y usualmente muy en su compostura, comenzó a gritar un sinsentido, a medias incoherente y a medias balbuceante, que resultaba aún más molesto que su canto. Finalmente, el rubio conductor perdió la paciencia, y le dijo que podía seguir "destrozando las putas canciones".

En ese momento comenzó un bello solo de guitarra que el conductor anunció perteneciente a un grupo llamado "Nirvana, con su tema 'All Apoligies'". El pelirrojo copiloto, conocido como Matt, se largó a silbar y aplaudir: ese era uno de sus temas favoritos, al parecer. El piloto se resignó a tener que escuchar la canción completa de boca de su compañero, ya que estaba seguro de que le golpearía si intentaba cambiar el dial, lo que provocaría un choque, y digamos que no estaba de humor para más lesiones en ese momento. De hecho, ya tenía una herida bastante seria, que era una tremenda cicatriz que le surcaba la cara (gajes del oficio, pensaba él). Es más, esa salida de juerga había sido la celebración de su recuperación, ya que la quemadura estaba razonablemente curada y aguantaría una noche de bares.

Sin embargo, no habían tenido en cuenta que hacía un buen tiempo que no salían en plan de beber, por lo que a los primeros vasos de algún licor sin determinar, el conductor sintió claramente el mareo, a diferencia de su amigo, que ahora desafinaba en grande con el comienzo de la letra de la canción.

_¿Qué más debo ser?, todo excusas  
¿Qué más debo decir?, todo el mundo es gay_

A su pesar, se le escapó una leve risa. El chico de la radio no cantaba muy diferente a su joven y ebrio admirador, y su voz quebrada no le provocaba el más mínimo sentimiento. La letra, debía reconocerlo, era bastante buena, pero nada aparte de eso. Al siguiente semáforo, decidió echarle una mirada a su compañero, que iba con los ojos cerrados y cantando con todas sus fuerzas. "a este paso se destrozará la garganta", pensó no sin cierta satisfacción. Quizá así no se le ocurriera volver a desafinar en su auto.

_Al sol  
Al sol me siento completo  
Al sol, al sol  
Estoy casado,  
enterrado_

Volvió la vista al frente. El camino se le hacía eterno. ¿Cuánto habían recorrido esa noche? La verdad, antes de que Matt se cayese del asiento gritando para que le diesen más ron y con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían casi completamente negros, la salida había estado bastante bien. Por supuesto, nada de intimidades con desconocidos, ya que a pesar de estar celebrando, no se podían dar el lujo de arriesgarse a revelar más información de la conveniente. Después de todo, aún tenían una misión, y estaban encadenados a ella mientras durase.

Suspiró. Era realmente difícil no poder ser como los otros jóvenes, siempre huyendo y escondiéndose, sin una casa donde volver cuando la aventura terminase. Miraba casi con envidia a esos chicos de su edad que habían encontrado en los bazares de mala muerte a los que habían entrado, esos que salían los fines de semana con amigos, se emborrachaban como cubas y volvían a casa a pié, que los domingos se acuestan relativamente temprano ya que tienen universidad al día siguiente, que a pesar de la juerga se esfuerzan por sacar adelante sus estudios, porque más que mal están pagando una educación y quieren tener un futuro…

…Un futuro.

_Ojalá fuese como tú, fácilmente divertido  
Encuentro mi nido de sal, todo es culpa mía_

Miró a su lado una vez más. Su amigo estaba cantando aún, pero más relajado. El alcohol y el cansancio de la jornada le habían ganado al fin. Esta vez, le costó volver la vista al frente. Era fascinante verle tan tranquilo siempre, tan sereno y firme. Él era una persona que perdía la calma con facilidad, por lo que era un fenómeno de lo más curioso tener a alguien así al lado. Apretó levemente el volante. Le había ayudado mucho, más de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Y qué le había dado él? Miedo, peligro, un mañana siempre incierto. De verdad, a veces pensaba que debía aislarse del mundo, hacer todo por sí mismo, ya que si así le retribuiría todo su sacrificio, entonces no se merecía compasión por parte de nadie.

_Al sol  
Al sol  
Estoy casado, casado, casado!  
enterrado!  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Miró a su lado, extrañado. El pelirrojo había dejado pasar ese "yeah yeah" sin cantar ni una vez, lo que era extraño. Finalmente, el agotamiento le había hecho efecto, ya que el chico miraba al frente con los párpados entronados y la mirada perdida, moviendo apenas los labios, aún intentando cantar. Le miró con verdadero aprecio. Probablemente, le compraría una caja de cigarros buenos, a perjuicio de su escasa economía, o le dejaría dormir hasta tarde, se lo merecía. Bueno, lo haría si se acordaba.

Pero Matt no estaba completamente dormido. Cuando el cantante comenzó a cantar un repetitivo coro, se sobresaltó y comenzó a entonarlo a todo volumen.

_Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos_

El rubio escuchó el tema, ahora sí prestando atención. Le gustaba esa parte, le recordaba algo. Algo lejano, pero muy luminoso. "Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos, Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos…". El Wammi's House, un chico torpe y pelirrojo jugaba con sus videojuegos mientras él le describía un intento de plan sin sentido, algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, para alborotar un poco y romper la rutina. Por segunda vez esa noche, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Las prioridades cambian con los años, uno se hace más maduro y piensa las cosas con la cabeza más fría ciertamente, pero a él le encantaría volver a ser un niño…

_Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos_

No se sabe si fue por culpa del alcohol, o por los recuerdos revueltos, por la culpa o por el sencillo gusto por hacerlo, pero el caso es que el conductor se unió a su borracho compañero pelirrojo en el coro. Al fin y al cabo, eso es todo lo que somos. Tenía sentido para él.

_Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos_

Al final, la cabeza de Matt cayó sobre su pecho y comenzó a roncar suavemente, presa de la borrachera, pero el rubio no lo notó hasta un tiempo después. Ahora miraba hacia abajo, mientras sus ojos se empañaban. Frenó el auto, y dejó que el coro acabara. Irónico, pensó. Ahora era él quien cantaba solo. Al fin y al cabo, eso es todo lo que somos. Sí, eso era. El mundo estaba cerrado para ellos, habían comenzado un sendero y tendrían que terminarlo, para bien o para mal. Al fin y al cabo… la voz se le quebraba. Al final, al parecer, en verdad sería él quien terminaría cantando solo.

_Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos  
Al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que somos_

Al final, pero sólo al final.

* * *

_...y eso :P_

_Todavía estoy escuchando la canción XD_

_Ojalá que les haya gustado! (el fic y la canción)_

_Volveré la proxima semana... creo_

_Adieu!_


End file.
